Funeral
by ladyasile
Summary: Dedicated to someone I lost recently. Kurama attends Hiei's funeral. Song fic. SIXX:A.M.: Life is Beautiful Implied HKKH


A/N: This is a song fic dedicated to someone that touched many lives. He was the coolest and most patient teacher I ever met. My heart goes out to his family. And I'm sure I'm not the only one that feels that way. Rest in peace.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or _Life is Beautiful _by SIXX: A.M.

**

* * *

Funeral**_

* * *

You can't quit until you try  
You can't live until you die  
You can't learn to tell the truth  
Until you learn to lie _

If only this could have been prevented. If only my last goodbye would not have been my last. If only I had held you in my arms for one last time. If only things in this world really did crumble and fade away with time. However, that will never happen. None of it will. Without a qualm, I can honestly say that I wish these feelings of despondency were not felt by anyone. The heart breaks easily, more than bones or promises.

_You can't breathe until you choke  
You gotta laugh when you're the joke  
There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive _

Yet, I'm sure that you would slap me senseless if I ever had voiced that out. My tears would be a betrayal of your trust and love. Cheerfulness, that is what you want to cover my face, ne? I knew you all too well to know that. To lament over your death… there is nothing more that I would want to do. Let the seas of misery drown me. Let the kiss of death be placed upon my lips. Let the final crack on my heart break me.

_Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral? _

Yes, I promised. I remember. There are no streams of tears touching our cheeks. The sorrow is deep within their hearts. But can you see my sorrow? It is threatening to shatter my promise. I'm doing my best.

_I know some things that you don't  
I've done things that you won't  
There's nothing like a trail of blood  
to find your way back home _

I can feel my grip on the red rose tighten. My hand begins to bleed and the faint numbing pain eases the ache of my heart. Swallowing hard, I slowly make my way over to you. I can feel my stomach tighten, and my heart begin to race for the first time since I came.

_I was waiting for my hearse  
What came next was so much worse  
It took a funeral to make me feel alive _

It keeps on raining, but no one's noticed, or so it seems. Never would I have thought that you would go before me. I always pictured myself passing away before you. At least that way, you'd be stronger than I. You would not long for death as I have been doing lately. No, you would keep going with life because you're a fighter.

_Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral? _

Ruby eyes, closed. Raven hair, nicely combed. Breathing… no, you can't. I'm not crying. Can you tell how hard I'm fighting the tears back?

_Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral? _

You look so pale. So unlike before, my love. My hand's trembling out of fright and disbelief. There's no way you can be dead. I can't look at you for a second longer without shedding all my tears!

Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral?

They're whispering… talking about how hard it must feel, but they are correct. This blow to the heart, it can kill anyone and obliterate their spirit to hell. I am keeping my promise, my beloved. Nothing will drive me to end my life soon. There are others that have suffered as much as me, and they will carry on as well. After all, love cannot separate us, right? Even though I'm aimlessly wandering around in darkness, I know you'll guide me.

_Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral? _

Kurama placed his blood-soaked rose on the casket and walked away, looking back only once… he could feel the warmth of Hiei's spirit come over him, like a blanket of protectiveness and endless devotion. Smiling Kurama departed and headed home. The redhead had kept his promise, but now it was time to release it all. The funeral was done with, and the only thing left to do was to cry. His tears would bring him comfort and closure… Hiei wouldn't mind at all. Both were to be together again, later in the afterlife meant only for them.

* * *

End.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. Special thanks to Brokenshardofmyheart99 for doing the beta work. 


End file.
